


Tiny Tiger Roam Free

by FireEye



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Or: How Crono ended up with a dozen cats.





	Tiny Tiger Roam Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Crono had a tiny tiger dwelling in his hut.  She rumbled and she screamed and at times she climbed up high and did both.  Then Crono’s mother screamed, even though Crono’s mother seemed otherwise aware that the tiger was prowling around.

At times, she fell asleep on Ayla’s lap.  Once, Ayla found her scratching at the magic invisible door in Crono’s room.

The door slid up, and stuck.  Tiger tucked under her arm, Ayla climbed down.

“Go,” Ayla told her.  “Protect hut.  Protect hunting ground.  Find mate; bear many strong children.”

The tiger darted off into the grass.  Ayla smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but Ayla & the cats are an adorable image.


End file.
